ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Time Before Judgement Day
Story Jon is running towards Hyde Park. When he arrives, he sees Aggregor there. ''' Jon: Thought so. Aggregor: So you’re still being a pest. Jon: Sorry, just how I roll. '''Aggregor glows red and transforms into Ultimate Aggregor. Jon: Why is everyone having something new with them? Jon activates the Ultimatrix and scrolls through the aliens till he get Ink Jet. He then hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Ink Jet. Ink Jet: Ink Jet! Aggregor: You going to ink me into submission? Ultimate Aggregor fires some water at Ink Jet, but the water just slides off. Ink Jet first two big paintballs from his cannons and Ultimate Aggregor moves back a little bit. Aggregor: You’ve improved. Ink Jet: Complements won’t help. Ultimate Aggregor sends electric bolts at Ink Jet, and Ink Jet takes some damage but not much due to the ink coating. Ink Jet fires some more paintballs at Ultimate Aggregor and Ultimate Aggregor accidently shocks itself. Ultimate Aggregor reverts back into normal Aggregor and teleports away. Ink Jet: Now, that’s no fun. April runs over to Ink Jet. April: So where is Aggregor? Ink Jet: Gone. Ink Jet hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts back into Jon. Jon: I attacked him and he was shocked that he couldn’t do anything to Ink Jet. But there is something else now. The scene moves to the Plumbers base in London. In the main room is a whiteboard, with pictures of Ulticon, Aggregor, Mystrix, Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax on it. Magister Trill, Jack and Kai are in the room. Jon and April enter after exiting the lift and walk over to everyone. Jon and Kai hug. April: So what did you want everyone to hear? Jon: Aggregor has gotten access to his Ultimate form again. Magister Trill: How? The Andromeda galaxy is highly defended. Jon: I don’t know. Jack: So Aggregor is even more powerful. Kai: I guess this is thanks to Ulticon? Jon: Yeah. Magister Trill: So who else do you think has even more power? Jon: All of them. Who knows what Ulticon has done for any of them? April: Plus any other followers which he may have gathered. Magister Trill: What do you want the Plumbers to do? Jon: Keep an eye out for them. Any sighting they must report. Jack: What about engaging? Jon: Not my call. They can if they want but it is a 60% chance of death. Magister Trill: That serious. I will tell them. Kai: What about us? Jon: You and April aren’t fighting in this. Azmuth (Off screen): You will need all the help you can get. Azmuth appears on Jack’s shoulders. Jon: They aren’t ready to face this. Plus April can’t fully use her Osmosian powers and Kai has no super powers. Kai: Hey! Jon: Sorry but you don’t. Azmuth, when you sent me to the prime universe, was it to prepare for this day? Azmuth: Yes. I was told about this day happening and these events from Paradox, and I begged him not to give you access to Ulticon. April: But he did any way. Azmuth: Yes. Now you three with me. Azmuth jumps onto April’s shoulder. Jon: Why Kai and April? Azmuth: You have been planning for this, have you not? Jon: They need training. Azmuth: I can give them that. Azmuth teleports Jon, Kai, April and himself to Jon’s bedroom. April: Jon’s bedroom? Jon: You’ll see why. Jon walks to a wall and slide a painting to the left and a panel is revealed. Jon inputs some numbers and the wall left of the panel moves towards everyone then lifts up. Kai: How long has this been here? Jon: All the time. April: Were you here when you went to the gym? Jon: My gym is here. Everyone gets into the elevator and the elevator descends into a big room with two suits, some machinery and a gym room. Jon: Welcome to my lab. Well it isn’t a lab. Azmuth: You have been busy haven’t you? Kai: What are the suits for? Jon looks at Kai and April. April: Us? Jon: Yeah. I was going to give them to you for your birthday April but they weren’t ready. Azmuth gives Jon two purple glowing rods and Jon puts one in each suit and the suits power up. The suits have weaponry on their wrists and some cannons on the shoulders similar to Ink Jet. April: Mind blown! Jon: The perfect machines. Virtually indestructible. Azmuth: Jon sent me some designs and I looked them over. Kai: Then you gave him the perfect blueprints. Azmuth: Not at first, but he was adamant you two should have protection. Jon: And now you two need to know how to use these suits. Azmuth opens a portal. Azmuth: This leads to an empty wasteland. Get in the suits and walk into the portal and we’ll get started. April and Kai enter their suits. They move the fingers of the suits then head into the portal. Jon: You think they are ready? Azmuth: If you mean April and Kai, I’m not sure. Jon: They don’t know fighting means life or death. Azmuth walks into the portal and the portal disappears. Jon: I hope they are ready. Jon’s Ultimatrix flashes and the communication channel opens. Jack (Ultimatrix): A portal is opening at the O2 arena. The Plumbers there think Mystrix is coming out of it. There’s another in Hyde Park. You go to the O2 arena and I’ll cover Hyde Park with Magister Trill. Jon: Got it. The scene moves to the O2 arena and we see some Plumbers aiming their weapons at the portal. Jon walks in front of the portal. Jon: If you want a fight, then bring it on! Two figures begins to appear in the portal. Jon: Two figures. Jon opens the communication channel on his Ultimatrix. Jon: Jack, Magister Trill. There are two figures in the portal at the O2 arena. Jack (Ultimatrix): Copy that. Almost at Hyde Park now. Jon: Ok. Jon stops the communications and the two figures emerge from the portal. They are revealed to be Jon 49 and Azmuth 49. Azmuth 49 is on Jon 49’s shoulder. Jon: Don’t attack, they are friendly. Plumber: Sir, the portal is still open. Mystrix appears from the portal and the portal closes. Jon: That one isn’t friendly. Mystrix fires a mana blast and Jon smashes into the stands. Jon 49: Hey, ugly. Don’t attack me! Jon 49 hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Quad Hands. Quad Hands goes to grabs Mystrix but Mystrix fires some mana disks at Quad Hands causing Quad Hands to smash into the wall. Plumber: Attack! The Plumbers start firing their weaponry at Mystrix, but Mystrix puts up a shield. Mystrix: This is pathetic. You guys are worthless. What were we worrying about? A green flash happens and Mystrix gets knocked into the weaponry fire. Mystrix fires some mana blasts at the Plumber and they get knocked out. Mystrix sees Quad Hands standing. Mystrix: You tried to defeat me? Pointless. Quad Hands: Hey, I didn’t do anything. Mystrix: I bet you didn’t! Mystrix is about to fire some mana at Quad Hands when two plugs wrap around her hands. She turns around and sees Feedback and Feedback shocks her, knocking Mystrix out. Feedback: And that is how you do it. Azmuth 49: That is one down. Feedback: You don’t understand. A portal opens and takes Mystrix away, then closes. Feedback: And there it is. Quad Hands: Where what is? Feedback: The portal to Ulticon. Azmuth 49: But it is gone now. Feedback: True, but I have sent a picture to Plumber HQ. Feedback removes a contact lens from his eye. Quad Hands: Sneaky. Feedback: I know. Let’s get back to Plumber HQ. At Plumber HQ, Jon 49, Jon and Azmuth 49 enter. Jon 49: Nice base. Jon: It isn’t mine. Magister Trill and Jack enter, bruised. Jon: Gavin? Jack: Yeah. Jon: After these two came through, I got Mystrix, like you predicted. Jack sees Jon 49 and Azmuth 49. Jack: Jon and Azmuth? Jon: From the 49th dimension of I don’t know where. Jack: Right. Magister Trill: Gavin attacked us then went back into the portal. Jon: Same with Mystrix but I defeated her. Jon 49: We. Jon: You went Four Arms and got knocked into a table. I’m the one who went Feedback and shocked her unconscious. Azmuth 49: This isn’t the time for arguing. Jack: Agreed. So why are Gavin, Mystrix and Aggregor attacking for no reason? Magister Trill: They must be checking us out. Jon: Checking out the competition, which means. Jon 49: Means what? Jon: Ulticon is going to be attacking Earth soon. A Portal opens and April and Kai exit wearing the suits. Jack: What happened? Jon: My suit creations. Azmuth walks out of the portal and climbs onto Jon’s shoulder and the portal closes. Azmuth: They have been trained like you have asked. They know everything they— Azmuth stops talking after seeing Azmuth 49. April and Kai notice Azmuth 49 and Jon 49. Azmuth: Another version of me. April: So Jon 49 is here to help. Jon: He and Azmuth 49 came out of a portal at the O2 arena and then Mystrix followed. Kai: Mystrix? Didn’t you recently fight Aggregor? Jon: Yeah. Jack and Magister Trill found Gavin and fought him, but as you can see, Gavin won. Jack: You make it sound so bad. April: If they are attacking already. Jon 49: When does Ulticon attack? Jon: Not sure, but we need all the help we can get. A Galvan plumber arrives in the room on a hover platform and goes to Jon. Galvan: You called Magister? Jon: Yes I did. We need to access the mind machine. April: Why? Kai: You think you’re still linked don’t you. Jon: Yeah. And there is something bugging me and this is the only way to be sure of it is by using the mind machine. Galvan: I have already prepared. At the mind machine, April, Kai and Jack watch as Jon lays down in it. The mind machine is a steel table with a bulky headpiece. Galvan: All set Magister. Jon: Good. Ultimatrix, AmpFibian. The Ultimatrix flashes green and Jon has transformed into AmpFibian. AmpFibian is exactly like his Ultimate Alien appearance. April: Why go AmpFibian? AmpFibian: He can read minds. This is the best way to access Ulticon’s mind. The Galvan powers up the machine and AmpFibian’s eyes start to close. We enter AmpFibian’s mind and Ulticon is there. Aggregor, Ultimate Vilgax, Gavin and Mystrix are around him. At the Plumber base, AmpFibian has disappeared. Ulticon can see AmpFibian and thinks he is in the same room as the others but Ulticon doesn’t realise AmpFibian is only in his head. Ulticon: Why are you here? Gavin: Why are we here? Mystrix: You asked us to be. Ulticon: Not you, him. Ultimate Vilgax: I’m not following. He’s lost it. Ulticon: Argh! Ulticon punches Ultimate Vilgax thinking he is AmpFibian. AmpFibian: Missed me metal bolts! Ulticon: I will get you Marron! Gavin: Marron? Jon isn’t here. Ulticon doesn’t listen and punches Gavin, Aggregor and Mystrix. Gavin, Mystrix and Ultimate Vilgax are all unconscious. Ulticon: Why are you still standing?! AmpFibian: I’m in your mind metal idiot. AmpFibian fires some electricity at Ulticon, knocking him out. AmpFibian tries to access Ulticon’s mind, but to no avail. AmpFibian: Argh. This was pointless. The Ultimatrix begins to time out. Back at the Plumber base, April and Kai are worrying about where AmpFibian is. April: Where did Jon go? Kai: Did Ulticon get him?! AmpFibian teleports back onto the mind machine and the Ultimatrix times out, reverting AmpFibian back into Jon. Jon get out of the mind machine. April, Jack, Kai and the Galvan look happy. Galvan: Did it work? Jon: No. Jack: So why are you smirking? Jon: I was able to trick Ulticon. Kai: Trick? Jon: I made him think Ultimate Vilgax, Aggregor, Gavin and Mystrix were me. April: So he attacked them? Jon: Yep, and now they are all unconscious which buys us time. I was also able to shock Ulticon, knocking him out so we have a fair bit of time till he awakens. Jon 49 enters with Azmuth 49 on his shoulder. Jon 49: You’re needed in the main room. In the main room, Jon, Jon 49, Azmuth 49, April, Kai and Jack enter. They see Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Azmuth is standing on a table. Jon: So they can get you away from Ester but I can’t, nor Rook, nor your Grampa? Gwen: When you’re as annoying as Kevin is, Ben will do anything. Kevin: Hey! Jon: Thanks for coming guys. Ben: No problem, though we aren’t sure why. Magister Trill got in contact with Grampa and said we needed to come. Jon: The situation has escalated a lot more than I thought and a lot earlier. April: Ulticon is getting ready to attack Earth. Kevin: No problem. Gwen: There’s something else isn’t there? Jon: Ultimate Vilgax, Gavin, Mystrix and Aggregor are in alliance with him, but I don’t know who else. Kevin: Powerful foes. Ben: So no wonder you wanted us along. We’ll kick their pride away. Azmuth: Ben Tennyson! Why do you think I sent Jon to the Prime Universe! Gwen: You knew this day was coming. Kevin: Something tells me, Paradox didn’t want to change it. Jon: And now we are here. Jon 49: Do you think we need more people? Jon: There’s no telling how much longer we have till Ulticon attacks. The scene transitions to Jon standing at the front with a whiteboard. Jon is a bit elevated so everyone can see the whiteboard. Kai, Jon 49, Azmuth 49, Azmuth, April, Jack, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Magister Trill and the Plumbers are in the crowd. Jon: Thanks for coming. As you are all aware, this is our darkest hour. We need to stop Ulticon. Kevin: And what happens if we don’t? Jon: Then the whole Universe falls and any other Universe Ulticon wishes to conquer. April: Earth is the centre of Ulticon’s plans? Jon: If people stop interrupting me, I can finish my talk and most of your questions will be answered. A portal opens and Professor Paradox walks out. Paradox: Ah, right on time. Jon: What you here for Paradox? If it’s a warning, then don’t, I know the stakes. Paradox: Good thing I brought back up then. Jon 49: Back up? Ben 10,000, Gwen 10 and April 10 walk out. The portal closes. Jon: Ben 10K. Gwen: Gwen? Gwen 10: Gwen 10 to be precise. Jon: And April? April: Why does that me have the Ultimatrix? April 10: I’m April 10, I got the Ultimatrix while Gwen 10 got the Omnitrix. Gwen 10: We basically rule. April 10: And how’s my twin? Jon: Twin? April 10: We aren’t twins in this Universe? April: No, Jon is 2 years older than me. Jon: All the people who have just joined, please go over there. Gwen 10, April 10 and Ben 10,000 go over to where everyone else is, and so does Paradox. Jon: As I was saying, Earth is the main focus of Ulticon’s plan. If Ulticon takes the Earth, the whole Universe won’t stand a chance. Ulticon isn’t alone. Jon spins the whiteboard around and pictures of Aggregor, Gavin, Mystrix and Ultimate Vilgax are on there. Jon: Ulticon has Gavin, Mystrix, Aggregor and Ultimate Vilgax on his side. Gavin is an Osmosian, he barely uses this power and mainly uses his super strength to attack. In the past he has my old Omnitrix to fight with but that is destroyed. Aggregor who I know a lot of us have encountered. I fought him some time ago in Hyde Park and I regret to say, he has gained his Ultimate form. Ben: Again?! Ben 10,000: Ulticon is the culprit. Jon: Yes he is. The 5 species Aggregor got from the Andromeda galaxy are in his Ultimate form. Ultimate Vilgax, a more powerful version of Vilgax. He has some of my aliens DNA running through him so he can become part Vilgax, part alien DNA. Mystrix, Anodite. I presume everyone has met an Anodite. If you come near Mystrix and you have an Ultimatrix or Omnitrix, if you have Terraspin, then transform into it. Jon places a picture of Terraspin on the board. Jon: Mana from Mystrix doesn’t effect Terraspin. Alternatively, you can transform into a Crystalsapien. Jon moves to the centre of the elevated platform. Jon: Fighting against Ulticon and his associates does bring a price, a high chance of death. Jon 49: Say what? Jon: Ulticon needs to be stopped but if you are afraid of dying and don’t wish to take part then leave now. This is your final chance. No one leaves. Jon: Thanks. One last thing. April 10: What is that? Jon: I believe Ulticon has access to his Ultimate form. Azmuth: How can you be sure? Jon: I went AmpFibian and went into his brain and I could feel his Ultimate form. Kevin: What does his Ultimate form look like? Jon places a big picture of Ultimate Ulticon on the whiteboard. Ben: Like that, but without the Ultimatrix symbol. Jon: If you see Ulticon, then take him on. If he goes Ultimate, call me, Ben 10,000 or April 10 over as we have access to Ultimate forms and fusions. Gwen: So only people who can go Ultimate can fight Ultimate Ulticon? Jon: Believe me, it’s the only way. I was able to go Ultimate Ulticon, but as soon as I did, he began to gain control. Slowly but surely he managed to gain control and escape the Ultimatrix. Because I have gone Ultimate using him— Gwen 10:--You believe he has his Ultimate form. Ben 10,000: Things have gotten a lot tougher. The Galvan enters on his hover platform. Galvan: Ulticon and his team have moved their ship into the atmosphere. Jon: Thanks. Everyone, this is not a code red. This is Delta, Foxtrot 8 Oscar. Magister Trill: That much of a threat? Ben: I swear I’ve heard of that before. Kevin: You would have. Gwen: It destroys the Planet if it can’t be saved, with the attacker on it. Jon 49: You’re nuts! Jon: I know the risks, I know the price. I have died once saving this Planer by going Ultimate Gravattack, and I would gladly save the Planet again. April 10: I’m with you. April: Same. Kai: Always. Jack: Never let me doubt you yet. Jon: Thanks guys. Ben turns to Gwen and Kevin. Ben: I just want to say, I love you guys. It’s been a blast. Gwen, who is teary, hugs Ben. Gwen 10 goes over to Jon and so does Ben 10,000. Gwen 10: So even more dangerous than when we were facing them without Ulticon. Jon: Yeah. If you don’t want to be here, you don’t have to be. Paradox can take you back to your dimension. Ben 10,000: I’m staying. I’ve already told Kai. Kai: You told me? Jon: His version of you. He and Kai Green of his Universe are married. Kai: Just in case we don’t see each other again. Kai kisses Jon for a while. When they stop kissing, she moves away and April runs over to Jon and hugs him. Jon hugs her back and they both hug each other tightly. Jon: I love you April. April: I love you too. You’re my brother, and you’ve been there since mum died. Jon: I’ve been here since you were born. They stop hugging and Jon wipes away her tears. Jon 49, Azmuth 49 and Azmuth go over to Jon. Azmuth and Azmuth 49 are on Jon 49’s shoulder. Jon: Azmuth, both of you, you shouldn’t take part. This Universe and the 49th dimension still need their brain boxes in case none of us are triumphant. Azmuth: Nice try, but we are staying. Azmuth 49: And we have already helped him. Jon 49: They done something to my Omnitrix and gave me all the aliens. Jon: You’re first time with Master Control then. Ben 10,000: Ready when you are. Jon: So ready. April, Kai, suit up. Everyone, its hero time! The screen goes black.' ' TO BE CONTINUED Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Magister Trill Plumbers Azmuth Jon 49 Azmuth 49 Ben 10,000 April 10 (First Appearance) Gwen 10 Ben Tennyson Kevin Levin Gwen Tennyson Paradox Villains Gavin Ulticon Mystrix Ultimate Vilgax Aggregor *Ultimate Aggregor Aliens Used Jon *Ink Jet *AmpFibian (First Appearance) Jon 49 *Quad Hands Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Series Category:Season Finales